Doctor Strange (Film)
Doctor Strange ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Es handelt sich um den vierzehnten Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film startet am 4. November 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos und eine Woche zuvor, am 27. Oktober in den deutschen Kinos. Inziniert wird der Film von Regisseur Scott Derrickson und das Drehbuch wurde von Jon Spaihts verfasst. Die Hauptrolle wird von Benedict Cumberbatch verkörpert. Handlung Besetzung Videos Doctor Strange D23 Expo Panel Highlights - Benedict Cumberbatch, Kevin Feige Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In einem Interview mit der Telegraph UK bestätige Thor: The Dark Kingdom Regisseur Alan Taylor, dass Doctor Strange definitiv in Phase 3 des Marvel Cinematic Universe kommen werde. *Angeblich traf sich Johnny Depp mit Marvel um über die Hauptrolle zu sprechen. Man bot Johnny Depp sogar an, das Drehbuch noch einmal umschreiben zu lassen. Der Grund dafür sei, dass Doctor Strange in den Comics um die 30. Jahre alt sei, Johnny Depp jedoch ist bereits über 50. *Jonathan Levine und Mark Andrews gehörten zu den Kandidaten für den Regie-Posten. *Der Name Stephen Strange wird in The Return of the First Avenger erwähnt. Dort befindet er sich auf einer Liste der Feinde von HYDRA. *Auf Twitter veröffentlichte Scott Derrickson ein Bild mit sich und einem Dr. Strange Comic, worunter er schrieb: "My next movie will be STRANGE". ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Derrickson die Regie übernimmt. *Matthew Modine wollte gerne die Hauptrolle spielen. *Doctor Strange soll am Anfang des Films bereits im Besitz seiner Kräfte sein. Wie er seine Kräfte bekam soll in Rückblenden erzählt werden. *Laut ''Collider befand sich Joaquin Phoenix, den man schon lange mit der Rolle in Verbindung brachte, bereits in den finalen Verhandlungen. *''Screen Daily'' berichtete, dass der Film auf den 8.Juli 2016 datiert wurde. *Auf der Weltpremiere von Avengers: Age of Ultron gab Kevin Feige an, dass die Dreharbeiten im November 2015 starten sollen. *Laut This Is Infamous sollte Ethan Hawke in die Rolle des Doctor Strange schlüpfen. *Die Verhandlungen mit Joaquin Phoenix scheiterten, weswegen er die Rolle wohl nicht übernimmt. Des Weiteren sollen die Gerüchte um Ethan Hawke laut Deadline reine Spekulation sein, denen man keinen Glauben schenken soll. *Laut Collider sollte Keanu Reeves die Rolle des Doctor Strange übernehmen. Nach eigenen Angaben gefiel ihm auch die Idee in weiteren Filmen aufzutreten. *Nach Informationen von Badass Digest sollte Ewan McGregor die Rolle des Stephan Strange übernehmen. Dieser befand sich angeblich bereits in Vorbereitungen auf die Rolle. Außerdem befanden sich angeblich auch noch Jared Leto, Matthew McConaughey, Jake Gyllenhall und Oscar Isaac im Rennen. *Unter anderem sollte sich auch noch Ryan Gosling im Rennen um die Hauptrolle befinden. Dieser sollte aber auch ein Angebot von Warner bekommen haben die Rolle eines Charakters in DCs Comic Verfilmung vom Suicide Squad zu spielen. Er lehnte beide ab. *Collin Farrell war ebenfalls ein Kandidat um die Hauptrolle so: The Warp * Auf dem Marvel Event zur dritten Phase des MCU wurde Benedict Cumberbatch von Kevin Feige als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. * Unbestätigte Quellen sagen, dass Daniel Brühl seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War wieder aufnimmt und den Oberschurken des Films spielen wird. * Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts von Thor: Ragnarök, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 und Doctor Strange bekannt. * Marvel kündigte am 5. Dezember 2014 an, dass Benedict Cumberbatch Dr. Strange nun offiziell verkörpert. * Laut Informationen von Latino Reviews will Marvel die Rolle The Ancient One im Film auftauchen lassen. Für die Rolle sollen angeblich Morgen Freeman, Ken Watanabe und Bill Nighy in Frage kommen. * Der Hollywood Reporter gab an, dass sich der Schauspieler Chiwetel Ejiofor für eine Rolle im Gespräch befände. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch Dr. Strange und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Laut Kevin Feige würde es sich bei dem Film um eine klassische Origin-Story handeln, weil es eine der Besten in der Comic-Geschichte sei. * Laut dem Hollywood Reporter könnte die Rolle des Ancient One von Tilda Swinton besetzt werden. Im Gegensatz zur Comicvorlage wäre der Charakter dann weiblich. Gegenüber Screen Crush bestätigte Tilda Swinton ihre Rolle. * Bei Chiwetel Ejiofors Rolle soll es sich um die Figur des Baron Mordo handeln. Baron Mordo soll laut Produzenten in dem Film aber keine direkte Umsetzung des Charakters aus den Comics sein, sondern sich um eine Fusion mehrerer Figuren handeln. * Heroic Hollywood will erfahren haben, dass Rachel McAdams (u. a.Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten und True Detective Season 2) eine Rolle in Dr. Strange angeboten wurde. Welche Rolle das sein soll, wird offen gelassen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre Clea, eine Schülerin von Dr. Strange. Latino Review meint, McAdams würde für die Rolle von Christine Palmer in Betracht gezogen werden, der zweiten Night Nurse aus den Comics, die beinahe schon in Marvel's Daredevil aufgetaucht wäre, dargestellt von Rosario Dawson. Am 14. September 2015 bestätigte McAdams auf dem Toronto International Film Festival ihr Engagement. * Der Film soll eine sehr surreale und psychedelische Grundierung haben. Kameramann Ben Davis (Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy) beschrieb den Film in einem Gespräch mit dem Studio als Marvel's [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasia Fantasia]. Ohne CGI wäre der Surrealismus gar nicht möglich. Vieles muss vorher prävisualisiert werden. Bei vielen Szenen hat sich Davis gefragt, wie zur Hölle er das drehen soll, was an Bildern für den Film entworfen wurde. * Auf D23 2015 wurde das Erste Conceptart zu Doctor Strange veröffentlicht. Ebenso nannte Feige auf der Messe Doctor Strange Marvel's Inception. * Laut Variety soll Hannibal-Darsteller Mads Mikkelsen eine Schurkenrolle in dem Film übernehmen. * Angeblich soll es sich bei Rachel McAdams Rolle um die Night Nurse handeln was einer der Gründe sein soll warum Steven S. DeKnight, der Showrunner von Marvel's Daredevil, sie nicht für eben diese Serie benutzen durfte. Bilder Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub